Little Traveler
by MistyLabyrinth
Summary: Luffy meets his non-related blood brothers like a little traveler supposed to. Luffy befriends with his weird and out of place buddies like a little traveler supposed to. In the end of it, they have just realised how precious Luffy's little life journey for them. (Cover image is not mine. Tell me if anyone knows whose)
1. Chapter 1

**Little Traveler**

**AN: I'm way too inspired by both story and song of Little Traveler. No, before you guys have a big misunderstanding, I refer the title as a story tale of a certain place that I've forgotten which one it is, not other stuffs. I bet some people know about the story. They say it's a cute, touching tale of a little boy's experience during his wonderful journey. About the song, Little Traveler is sung by Hatsune Miku, a Vocaloid Diva. In this fanfic of mine, it is, of course, very different than the original plot. It's all about our beloved little Luffy with his caring brothers and his dear nakama.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine…Damn it :P**

* * *

**CH 1: You're My Brothers!**

Monkey D Luffy had been left all alone by his own right after his family met an unexpected death. His grandfather, parents, and guardian were killed in an explosion of their car one day, though it was supposedly to be foreseen. Considered that the males in D family always fighting for justice and human rights, no matter if they had to oppose the current government or world system, preparing for the worst was probably had been their verdict for as long as they lived. The grandfather Garp, father Dragon, together with Luffy's godfather Shanks as their fellow activist were top names as revolutionists heavily hated by the authorities.

Little Luffy, being seven years old, cried helplessly once he heard the ill-fated update from Makino, a considerate neighbour girl. Not that he cared the lady luck got to his side for he was unable to follow them at the moment due to his increasing fever, made him hang around temporarily at Makino's abode. He knew so well, if people died, they would never come back.

Losing his whole family, Luffy wept and mourned for them day and night, thinking there would be no more gentle voices to keep him calm whenever he was scared, to lull him to sleep with several bedtime stories, to soothe him after he got bullied, to call him worriedly everytime he went missing in purpose, and those compassionate hands in which always hugging him with domestic love, patting his head for his every success attempt in doing things, making various delicious food and beverages just for him, tracing circles on his back to ease his fretfulness away, and…and lots of others he might get if they were still here beside him.

And Shanks…Before he got into the car with Luffy's family that hateful day, he entrusted his wornout strawhat – his treasure, his dream, his motivation – to the boy without hesitation. Now, Luffy carried on his life with those on his shoulder figuratively, on his head literally.

Feeling both sympathy and empathy towards the poor child, the young fifteen-year-old Makino begged her tenacious single mother to adopt Luffy. Obviously, Curly Dadan refused in an instant, her hands were burnt already by another troublesome brat she had picked up from a ruthless street decade ago. Regret still lingered from the first day she allowed the kid stayed in her house till today.

The distressed parent had her solid reason of course, though she could not have it any other way when her one and only daughter decided to wage her overseas scholarship study with Luffy's espousal. Finally agreed albeit reluctantly, Dadan brought the raven haired boy in, reminded him each rule and regulation to be executed without question immediately under her care. If he dared to break it, punishment awaited the youngster. Nonetheless, Makino comprehended her loving mother detailed than anyone else, for a concrete fact that Dadan was very, very rare to bestow such predicament on an orphan boy.

It was when Luffy opened the door to his room, his hazelnut eyes met a rather dark chocolate one. The owner of those pair of irises was sitting cross-legged on a bed while facing him with an unsatisfied scowl, hugging himself in angry manner. Luffy could make out the other's face despite of the dim light in the particular room, he had freckles on cheeks, same jet-black hair with Luffy's but wavier and a bit longer, and perhaps his height was taller as well.

Delight as there was a boy of almost the same age as him, the former held out a hand for greeting, "Hi! I'm Monkey D Luffy! What's yours? And can we be friend?"

"Don't get too close to me."

It was an unanticipated answer came from the other, yet little Luffy ignored it and kept grinning like a kid whom got his favourite toy. His tiny hand had not retracted, hoping that his reception would be reciprocated by his friend-to-be in a matter of minutes. The freckled boy got up swiftly and stepped in front of Luffy while casted a deadly glare to him.

"One word to me and you'll be dead," just like that, he exited the room without spared a glance back, leaving the baffled parentless child at the entrance door. Luffy supressed his disappointment and sob, not letting the other's cold attitude got him good enough to breakdown his will. He had determined to make the wavy haired male his nakama no matter what.

Ever since then, Luffy would tail his target anywhere almost every single passing day. Thanks to Makino, he got to know the other's name; Ace, Portgas D Ace if he was not mistaken, three years older than him, and also an orphan. Now that the shaded green haired girl had gone abroad to pursue her sponsored study, Luffy had to put more effort on his own of understanding the hard-headed Ace, whom relentlessly gave a lot of hard times to him, bullied him, lied to him, and any other cruel behaviours the elder could think of.

At first, Dadan was quite concerned when she saw Luffy returned home with cuts and bruises all over his body each time he followed Ace outside, nevertheless what had her stunned was the boy's D smile shone brightly under the daylight notwithstanding his messed up form. She could sense Luffy's wish would eventually come true, his virtuousness and persistence should be able to tear down the so-called unbreakable wall that guarded the stoned-face Ace. Silently, she prayed for the cheerful kid.

Ace became soft to Luffy when Sabo was introduced to the little one, well, unintentionally. His best friend was blond haired, kind-hearted but a skillful fighter, whose lineage was one of the prestigious noble families respected throughout the country. In spite those fabled title, Sabo disliked their single-minded line of thinking, merciless to the poor and off standard. He met Ace during one of his runaway-from-suffocating-villa routines.

It was an accident actually as it happened, Sabo was just about to turn to a corner of a certain old building to meet Ace when both freckled face boy and Luffy ran in his direction. They three bumped to each other with a very loud hit, all sprawled on the ground. Rather surprised for having a boy in his arms, Sabo stared at Luffy with interest, huffed out a few groans courtesy of his sore arse, and beamed sincerely to him before he held his sight to the grumbled Ace next to him.

"Hey Ace! Is this the little Luffy you've been badgering about this whole month? He's cute, haha."

"Yeah. That's him. Just a troublesome twerp."

Sabo quirked one of his eyebrows, "Nah. Don't say that. Luffy, isn't it? I'm Sabo, Ace's nakama. Same age as him. Aww, your strawhat have crumpled. Here."

"Th – thanks…Sabo. Shishishi. Yup, I'm Luffy, nice to meet ya!" Luffy replied with eagerness and extended his hand for a shake, luckily responded by his new acquaintance. This however, got Ace to be irritated for an unknown cause.

"Are you hurt somewhere? It's a pretty hard knock, ya know," the noble son asked troublingly, they had to head to the clinic fast if Luffy injured himself. Relief washed him over since the strawhatted boy smiled widely to him instead. "Ohh damn, you're way too adorable~ haha," Sabo declared while playfully pinched Luffy's cheeks to raw.

Ace pursed his mouth to the scene, "Quit it, Sabo. It looks weird."

"Duh, Ace, aren't you being jealous right now?"

"No, am not!"

"The harder you deny it," smirking mischievously to the stubborn-idiot friend of his, Sabo continued, "the closer it is to be the truth."

Somehow Luffy inoffensively piped in, "Really?"

"Shut up, brat!"

Luffy clamped his lips tight, shock expression on his façade shown plainly which made the blond sent a warning glower to Ace, disapproving the harsh words uttered to the pitiful kid. Sabo then turned his head towards Luffy, ruffled his dishevel hair for any dirt or dust, until he noticed a downward arch scar under the youngster's left eye. Ace had told him, with a hint of guilty, that he by mistake had wounded the boy's face there due to his uncontrollable anger. Such motion caused a permanent mark as well in Ace's heart, thus he began to take it easy on Luffy, no more bullying, no more violent contact.

"Eventhough Ace has been nothing but being meanie to you, why're you always following him around?" Sabo inquired, flouting Ace's protest of _Oi, I'm still here._

Straightforwardly, Luffy retorted, "Because I don't wanna be alone!"

His outburst got the other two's full attention to him. As realization dawned on him of how his family was no longer there for him, Luffy howled like a newborn baby. The loneliness he felt after that was inexpressible, they had spoiled him so much before, to the point he could not grasp the fact he had to stand on his feet all by himself in a sudden. He severely needed a friend, a partner, a family. Plus, as a son of a wanted man, his life was in danger for every second.

"Right…" the gentlest boy absently trailed off, for he understood such kind of emotion. Sabo steal a glimpse to Ace, whom presently gazed Luffy with optimism. "That means, if Ace isn't here, it's bad, is it?"

Luffy nodded in keen, still sobbing profusely as his tears poured down like a river. "You… basically want me to live?" it was Ace's question this time, and he received the same gesture. "Although I…I –"

"Ace's dad is a real fierce criminal, Luffy. You don't mind?"

"Sabo!"

It sparked a small dispute amid the two kids while Luffy just watched them outside the line, already stopped crying. That was it, huh? Was that why Ace had distanced himself from him, importunately rejected to be his friend throughout those days? Little Luffy was too young, so he could not identify what was wrong with it, nor to relate two things together. Ace was Ace, his parent was his parent. Only that.

In between their brawl, the raven haired child sort of shouted out to them, "Why's that matter? I like Ace just the way he is! Shishishi."

The acquitted sentence halted the fight and had the other black locks boy blushed in embarrassment, to many things he predicted, certainly that was not in the list. Ace would never ever admit it yet he felt too happy to object right away. Unconsciously, silence got him, made him speechless and only managed to gape at Luffy. Meanwhile, Sabo let out a pleasant laugh, really, he loved the youngest fella by now.

Ace changed his sitting position, letting his back faced the others to hide his reddening mien. Seeing this, the blond lightly elbowed Luffy at his side, urging him to do something. The kid cleared his throat a bit, and mustered his bravery once more to utter an offer for the thousandth times, "Ace…? Will you be my friend?"

"…Just so you know, I hate crybaby and weakling."

Luffy beamed joyfully over the reply, the one he had waited for an entire solid month to hear from the older's mouth. Enthusiastically, he jumped here and there, hands threw up in the air as if he had won a tough contest, screamed several words about Ace and friend and some kind plus running in circle near them. Sweat dropped from sides of Ace's face whereas Sabo grinned as he shared the similar sentiment with Luffy. Feeling glad for him additionally. For Luffy, it was the happiest day he had since the departure of his dear family.

Three of them became close, much closer than day one. Spending time together everyday was very exciting and full of adventures, especially for Luffy as he rarely got to explore out in the field from the moment he was born, all for his safety and well-being. His mother had explained somewhat in regard to it but such memory was too vague for him to reminiscence again, thus he overlooked it for momentary.

They would play a prank on Dadan in occasion, earned them a big lump on their heads each from her powerful fist by the way. Oddly enough, they also learned how to fight, more to how to defend themselves whenever they might tangle in a risky situation. Nobody taught them martial arts, they simply observed other people did their training wherever and carried them out in hidden.

After weeks of outlaying time together, Ace decided to make a vow among them. A precise meaningful vow, declaring them three as brothers. Sabo had been thinking the exact equivalent thing, and Luffy's eyes glittered with awe to the idea. To materialise such oath, Ace took an example of Japanese culture, by drinking sweet 'sake' from the same bottle with all of them. Courtesy of Sabo, they got their hands on the said 'sake' and drank it. The sugary taste of its water symbolised their saccharine sibling relationship.

"Starting today, we're BROTHERS!"

Later on, Dadan's amazement slowly turned to a tender look as they told her one evening they had leveled up to be siblings and no one could alter the point. She phoned her daughter that night to convey the news to cease her worries on Luffy.

Makino cried.

* * *

**AN: Review this or PM me if you feel like it, dear readers (-,-)/ The next chappy will be out about one or two weeks later. (If you notice, my English writing style is mixed up with both nuances; American & British, though i don't care which one HAAHAHAHA...ehem...)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Traveler**

**Disclaimer: OP is...not mine.**

* * *

**CH 2: You're My Nakama! (Part 1)**

One fine day, Dadan declared out loud something sounded like a one-sided decision.

"You brats are going to school. No compromise."

Yes, one-sided indeed.

"EHHHHH?!" What the big mama was thinking anyway? Of course those two would oppose by hook or by crook, especially Ace. "What gives, Dadan?!"

"I need to prevent your brain from getting rotten, including fixing your problematic attitude. And CALL ME MA'AM, YOU LITTLE –"

"Is it fun to go there?" Luffy in contrast was kind of interested to know what school was after calmed himself down from earlier shock. He never attended one, though he aware other kids usually did for his age, even those that younger than him. A kindergarten or somewhat.

Dadan gave a thought for a while, it was a perfect time to persuade the boy without much effort if she put a good word to it. Now, let's see…

"You can make more friends, I guess. They can play with you."

"But I already have Ace and Sabo," Luffy retorted, if it was that all, then there was no requirement to go. Ace smirked to the younger's reply with a hint of proudness.

By all means, the guardian would not give up. "Listen! The more you have friends, the lesser your loneliness, runt. You don't have to worry or afraid about losing one anymore."

"Wha –? Don't give him any weird idea, Dadan!" The wavy haired child protested as he perceived what their godmother had attempted to do, still it was too late to stop it from getting Luffy. The latter's eyes gleamed like a sunshine. "Really?"

Dadan hastily nodded which made Ace gritted his teeth in angriness. Luffy belonged only to him and Sabo. No one could take him away from their tiny world. Their bond should not be tattered by outsiders, and Ace as the oldest brother was certainly not allowing that. Out of all people, Dadan was supposed to understand it the most, aside Makino.

As he was just about to open his mouth, cutie Luffy turned and attacked him with a bright beam. Obviously, the little one favoured Dadan's suggestion. This was bad, really bad, since there was no way Luffy would back off from it. To his horror, Ace held tight his baby brother's shoulders and shook them slightly while giving his piece of mind.

"What the hell, Lu? It's enough already to have me and Sabo! There's no need for you to find a friend. We'll never let you be lonely again!"

"I know, Ace-nii," Luffy grinned despite currently being shaken by the other back and forth, "but isn't it merrier to meet more persons? Besides, Sabo-nii goes there too, right? That place called elmy, eh… no, akemi? Or macaroni, amami… Uhhh army…?"

Ace's brows crunched to the middle of his forehead, he definitely did not approve…although he knew he had no right to foil Luffy from forming a friendship. Everyone deserved one. How cryptic it was to have this sort of possession.

"A-C-A-D-E-M-Y. That's because Sabo is forced to by his family! I'm…no, we…you'll compare us with your new friends later… So…" Ace could not help but trailed off, it seemed hard to utter any sensible matter that he himself unable to comprehend.

Unalarmed, Luffy hugged Ace snugly in which startled the elder. "There's only one brother Ace and one brother Sabo in this world, how can I compare you guys with other people? Shishishi".

"Y – you…!"

_Owh, he's deeply blushing. That's a first for me to see, _Dadan monologue to herself.

With less argument as she expected, Dadan had them both enrolled in the nearest government school on the next day. After Sabo heard the news, he fretted like Ace used to for apparent reason of brother complex. Since he was the wisest one however, he knew supporting them was the best. They would not lose Luffy just because he had someone else by his side.

In spite of that, jealousy sometimes could be the victor of all. Sabo pulled up a successful plan to transfer his study from his noble academy to the same place as Ace and Luffy, although he had to put up a great deal of debates with his family and teachers for it.

Dadan face palmed to the possessive brothers. They three should know the real point of going to school.

* * *

Everything was fun! Luffy was petrified at first upon seeing countless pupils showed up in his surrounding, counting some kids whom had been bullied him ever since his family was still alive. Though he founded it odd this time they did not come near him as usual for the whole day, more like they tried their best to keep their distance quite far from him. Everytime they done that, frightened look displayed all over their facades toward him as if he was a passing scary ghost.

_Maybe I look like a rubber human this time, shishishishishi_, Luffy guessed in his little mind. He always loves to imagine himself as one of some unique creatures, wherever such ideas came from. Shrugged off such feeling, Luffy hopped in his walk as he enjoyed his exploration with Ace and Sabo around the school ground right after their class lessons ended for the day.

Little did he know, the factual cause of those bullies shy away from him was thanks to a certain freckled face boy whom had continuously shoot a fatal glare to every single soul in sight. Sabo felt sorry to the victims in a way, Luffy could never have a friend at this rate. He should separate the scowling male from their little brother for a moment.

"Hey, Ace. Let's go buy some foods. I bet Lu's hungry by now."

"Then you stay here. We can't leave him all alone."

"He'll be fine. Isn't it, Lu?"

Enthusiastic Luffy bobbed his head in agreement, also swore to stay put or to not go strayed off afar from the current spot. Sabo wasted no time to tug the reluctant Ace ahead the canteen and while they both had gone, a large butterfly coincidentally flew in front of Luffy. It attracted him enough to subconsciously follow it behind, forgetting the former promise to his siblings. Holding one hand to keep the strawhat that covered his hair in place while running, he would not give up on this one.

Multiple minutes passed when he reached to a corner of the school fence, unluckily had lost the beautiful insect at the area. While getting over with disappointment, Luffy became cognisant of where he was currently being and looked around. Most likely it was some kind of school backyard, trimmed grass and greenish plants ruffled by the evening wind, scattering both fresh and dried leaves onto the ground. His big, brown eyes then caught an old, moderate size building erected at the angled boarder. It was faint, but Luffy definitely sure that he heard an alternate swish and huff sound from inside it.

Unidentified sources…Mystery noises…His innocent brain interpreted them altogether as a sound of –

"ADVENTURE!"

Luffy jumped once to express his exhilaration before sprung himself towards the said building, eagerly opened the sliding timber door that bounced back after it hit the side limit of the frame and entered. The unknown dins sounded clearer and sharper, successfully halted him from moving forward. Right before him was a tanned kid stood pompously with a wooden sword in each hand, backing him as the said stranger prepared a stance and swung both long sticks around.

After a few minutes of staring, Luffy dashed to the middle of the wide room to join in. "Hey! I wanna play with that too!"

The green-haired boy jolted to the unexpected shout and quickly placed a sight on the incoming person. His grey eyes however, more caught on the youngster's feet.

"Oi! Don't step into the dojo with shoes on! Put them on that shoe rack!"

Luffy winced a little as he got yelled at, though he obediently abided the other's order when his mother's advice echoed in his memory.

_"Lu-chan, respecting each other can strengthen your friendship."_

He was still pouting though.

The scowl kid set aside his swords, bowed a bit to the frontage as a sign of honour and made his way to Luffy at the end line of the tatami floor. As it closed enough, he let out a sigh. "What do you want?"

"Be my nakama!"

The taller quirked his brow, a sign of not getting it at all. Why would some random boy ask him to be a friend? He scrutinised the ebony's whole form, took in the other that looked rather a cheerful one with single curvy scar on the left façade, small in appearance except the grin stretched widely like a large downward 'D'. Another sigh, heavier this time, heaved out from him. He never had a friend, at least, he did not think so, right after he lost one last year. Other kids were too scared to even get close to him, let alone to have a casual conversation.

It seemed this little one was different.

"Look, I don't even know who you are nor where you are come fro –"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy!" The enthusiastic child instantly answered with a hand darted out forward. "I used to stay at Fuusha city, but now I live with Dadan and Ace."

_Who were Dadan and Ace anyway? And that Monkey D title, it rang a bell to somewhat, that was, what was it…_The green locks boy tried to think, and think, and think – Nah, screwed it.

They both shared a handshake, initiated a smile of victory curved on Luffy's expression. "…The name's Roronoa Zoro. You're from this school?"

Luffy tilted his head, confused of why Zoro would ask something so obvious. Seeing that the other had a tight face on, Zoro ended their greeting and explained, "I'm not from here. My late frie – rival was a student in this school, so we were kinda like using this dojo a lot of times for our trainings."

"Rival? He must be very cooool!"

"It's 'she'. Already gone from this world though."

Strange, Zoro felt his mouth slipped up easily for Luffy. Usually he never let himself giving in to other people, but it appeared there was truly an exception today thanks to the straw hatted newcomer. He watched as Luffy faintly hummed, before held his gaze on a few, certain swords next to the wooden one he had just used on the front altar. There were three of them, firmly secured in those beautiful crafted sheaths, fair in length and gave off the vibe of intense airs. Among them was the white one that shone the most. Luffy looked at the same direction with stars blinking in both eyes and a typical jaw-dropped.

"I've to keep on training to fulfil our promise. Right now I'm far too weak to become the greatest swordsman in the world."

"That swords are awfully AWESOME! Hey, let me join your training too! Can I~? Can I~? Let's be strong together!"

Zoro face palmed, really, Luffy got no compassion towards someone's passionate story, though not that he minded much. It was not him to be sappy and he expected no less from an odder whom had just barged into his life today. This easy-going person would not last long to befriended him.

"…If you're that interested then. Whatever." Zoro granted the brunette's wish, it was better than having him annoyingly complaint for refusing. Luffy randomly jumped around again, feeling delight to the other's approval. The green-headed one was amused to his reaction in some way, it looked like there was a ball of energy circling him.

Regrettably, the next query from the boy had Zoro comically sweat dropped.

"Soooo…how to hold a sword?"

* * *

On the other side of the school ground, a loud panic yell courtesy of a certain freckled kid echoed to every part of the area, even the teachers and parents startled to the sudden interruption in the middle of their intense meeting. The blonde one tried his best to pipe down his frantic brother.

"LUUUUUUU! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

* * *

**AN: It's been a while, dear readers. I can't even keep my promise before so i don't wanna do it anymore (i'm sorryyyyy for the long wait) but i'll try my best to finish this story as moderate as i can. Thank you sooo much for spending some times to read and put my fanfic in your favourite/follow list. Your reviews are also highly appreciated if you ever wanna leave one. Have a nice day~! **


End file.
